The God of Mischief
by minimazer
Summary: Kyra is a daughter of Poseidon. She is as beautiful and altruistic as they come. When she finds out that her father has arranged for her to marry the God of Mischief, she rebels at first. Follow her adventures with Loki as he truly becomes the God of Mischief. Set pre-Thor at first. Loki/OC. I own nothing except Kyra.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrangement

Chapter 1: The Arrangement

"Father, please! _Please_ reconsider!" Kyra cried.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but this is my choice. It's final."

"But you must know, I really, really don't wish to marry him! In fact, as you very well know, I don't want to get married at all."

"I'm sorry, child, but it has already been decided. There is no backing out of this. The All-Father will never forgive us if we do. I'm sorry, child, but I cannot undo what has already been done. You know you are my favorite daughter. I would have never agreed to this if I wasn't sure that it would be a favorable match."

"With the god of lies? You can't be serious."

"I'm absolutely serious, my dear. You are kind and pure-hearted. Together, you will balance each other out. Odin has told me that Loki desperately needs someone to support him and keep his two feet on the ground at times. We have talked extensively about this. Trust me on this, Kyra. I would never marry you off to a man if I did not think you could come to love him in time."

Kyra pursed her lips, turned around and stormed out of her father's room on Olympus. Poseidon grinned to himself, knowing that while she was furious with him now, she would come around. For now, she simply had to come to terms with the fact that, within the month, she would be married to the god of mischief.

+++

Kyra strode to her private gardens wanting a place in which she could transport herself to her uncle in peace. She knew very well that, as king of the gods, Zeus could easily nullify this contract and find a better match for Loki. Eris, perhaps.

Being the daughter of one of the most powerful gods in the universe was usually something she enjoyed. Her father doted on her, which meant she had far more freedom then most demi-goddesses. At the age of 25, she would have usually been married with children. However, she had expressed her desire to never be married and Poseidon had let the matter rest. Until now.  
Realizing she was in her beautiful garden, she transported herself to Olympus, feeling the warmth that always passed through her body, leaving her slightly dizzy, as she did so. She landed right in the throne room.

Zeus barely flinched at her arrival, looking at her with no surprise in his eyes. He already knew of the arrangement and had been expecting his headstrong niece at any moment.

"Uncle!" Kyra cried with happiness. She had never been gladder to see him than now.

"Good morning, dear Kyra. What brings you to my throne room on this lovely morning?"

Kyra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He was being far too pleasant. She had been scolded more than once for transporting herself into the throne room at random. Especially since she had caught him with one (or more) of his lovers on numerous occasions. He already knew. No use dipping into the water with a toe, then. She jumped right in.

"Uncle, _please! _You know I have never wished to be married. Please, nullify this ridiculous arrangement!"

Zeus sighed. Kyra had been wrapping all of her male relatives around her little finger from the moment she was born. She had always gotten what she wanted. It would be difficult, but now he had to resist and make it clear to her that she would not be getting her way this time. She had already crossed her arms and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Kyra, the arrangement has already been made. I'm afraid the contract is binding. If either one backs out now, it will put a terrible strain on our relationship with Asgard. You know that one thing will lead to another and we could easily find ourselves in another war of the gods."

"Because of a _marriage contract?_" Kyra said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Kyra, because of a marriage contract. This marriage will bind them to us in a way that will make them our allies. Odin wishes for peace among the realms, and this will bring us all a big step closer to that. Once the others see how old enemies can cooperate, they might start realizing that peace is an easier choice than constant war."

"But really, can I not marry someone else from Asgard then? There is more than just one prince. I know Thor is spoken for, but must I marry the god of lies? Could you not find a better match for him?"

"Kyra, we have consulted the Fates. They all said the same thing; they see the two of you happily married and growing old together, whether you marry now or not. Eventually, destiny would have pushed the two of you together anyway. My brothers and I have all met Loki. You know how much we all care for you. Do you really think we would marry you off to a man if we weren't absolutely sure he would treat you well? Do you think we jumped into this headfirst, without thoroughly researching the man in question and consulting the Fates?"

Kyra's face had gone through a number of expressions during his short speech. Her fury had dissipated into disbelief when he said that they were destined to be together. Then her lips had twisted into a rebellious smirk, sure that there was something about Loki that she could use to cancel the arrangement. Then surprise, at all they had done to ensure it was a good match. Finally, resignation settled on to her features, her shoulders slumped as she sighed in frustration. There really was no arguing about it.

Zeus grinned with triumph as he saw the acquiescence on her face. Luckily, he had been prepared for her arguments. Had she come whilst he was caught unawares, she would have had him in the palm of her hand within minutes and he would have given in.

"There really is no way out of this?"

"No."

"And the Fates are truly sure about this?"

He decided to leave out the fact that there was one other who she could be with, if things played out in a certain way.

"Of course."

"Fine. I will do this. But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. You've all known, for many years now that I never wanted to be married. But if this union will truly bring peace among the realms, then I will do it."

"Loki, the All-Father summons you to the throne room." Fandral said softly.

Loki looked up from the book he was reading questioningly.

"Alright. Thank you, Fandral. I will go there immediately."

He put the book onto his bedside table, and strode to the throne room as fast as he could.

"Father? You summoned me?"

"Yes, Loki. Come here. I have good news for you."

Loki raised his brow in question.

"I have made an arrangement with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They have agreed to let you marry Poseidon's daughter, the demi-goddess Kyra."

"_Kyra?_" Loki said incredulously. He had known of his father's negotiations with the three gods. He had met all three of them when they had visited Asgard. He had however, been sure that they would never choose Kyra for him out of all the choices.

"Yes. I'm quite pleased with this development. As you know, rumors of her beauty and kindness have been flying around for years. However, seeing as her father and uncles have always doted on her, leaving her to her ridiculous dreams of remaining unmarried, I did not think that they would choose her to be your spouse. It will be a favorable match, I think. Zeus tells me that she is your equal in intelligence, and quite headstrong."

"Well, Father, you know I've always loved a challenge. And I would never marry someone who wasn't equal to me in intellect." Loki grinned. He knew of the rumors. He was quite looking forward to meeting her.

"But I cannot believe that she would ever agree to the match. She knows who I am. And if she is as pure-hearted as they say, she certainly won't willingly enter a marriage with me."

"They assured me that they had consulted the Fates. It seems the two of you are destined for one another. They were also sure that, given the word of the Fates, she would consent to the marriage."

Loki smiled. He really couldn't wait to meet her.

"So when will this take place?"

"In three weeks. She will be arriving here with her family in a fortnight."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Asgard

"Father, is there no other way for us to travel there? You know I will be weakened for at least a month if I transport all of us there."

Poseidon decided not to mention that that was the whole point; if she was weakened, she could not run away too soon. She could give Loki a chance that way.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but you are the only one with that power. We will leave in the morning."

It was true. Kyra's power to transport objects or people throughout the realms was unique. She could only assume that she had inherited it from her mother, but her father never talked about her and always gave her vague answers and quickly changed the subject when she asked. She had also inherited the power to control water from her father. She was nowhere near as powerful as Poseidon; she did not have the power to move entire oceans as he did, but she wasn't too bad at it. She was, naturally very hydrophilic. The sea was her home.

The next morning, Kyra packed her things and went to the throne room to meet everyone who would be traveling with her. Her father and uncles were of course there, along with Hera and Persephone. Hephaestus and Aphrodite were there, as well as Ares. Well _that _was going to be awkward. Her favorite cousin, Skotos was there as well. She smiled. At least she would have him there.

"Good morning everyone. Are you all ready?"

The all smiled and nodded.

"Well then. Everyone join hands, please. Think of Asgard. Those of you who have been there before, picture it in your minds."

They complied and she thought of Asgard. The usual warm, tingling sensation passed through her body and she opened her eyes. She immediately felt very dizzy and would have collapsed, had Skotos not grabbed her arm and kept her steady. She was sure she was about to pass out for a moment, as she saw stars before her eyes but they cleared up soon. She realized that they were standing at the Bifrost, and Heimdall was looking at them curiously.

"Greetings, Heimdall. I'm sure you remember me and my brothers from our visit last month."

"Of course, Zeus. Welcome to Asgard. I would have thought you would transport straight into the city."

Zeus smiled sheepishly. "Well, it appears we have to walk to the city now. Come on, everyone. Kyra, are you strong enough to walk?"

She nodded as he smiled encouragingly at her. They began to walk across the bridge.

"Kyra, are you sure you're alright?" Skotos said with concern in his voice. He had been the only one who really noticed how weak she was from transporting so many people at once. She had never tried to transport more than two people at once.

"Well, my powers are greatly depleted. Which is exactly what my father and uncles wanted. I won't be able to run away for at least a month now."

"Caught on to that, did you?" Skotos grinned.

"Of course I did. I'm not a fool. They know that very well. But I am disappointed that they think I would run away. I know what this union means to everybody. They know that, given the chance, I would always try to bring peace to the realms."

They had reached the city. Kyra gasped. It was so beautiful. It had already been so from afar, but up close, it was breathtaking.

"They should be waiting to receive us at the palace entrance."

"Well then let's go there, Uncle." Kyra replied, smiling at her uncle.

They headed towards the palace. The people in the town stared at them curiously, some of them gasping when they recognized them and lots of them whispering. As they reached the palace, Kyra held her breath in nervousness. She had to admit to herself, however, that she was rather curious about Loki. After all, according to the Fates, they were destined for each other. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she had expected. She held Skotos' hand in a death grip as they approached the entrance.

The entire court of Asgard was waiting for them. Odin, the All-Father, was standing at the bottom of the steps, ready to welcome him. His wife, Frigga, was behind him as well as his two sons and Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hodun and Fandral. Her eyes immediately riveted to Loki. She was pleasantly surprised. He was far more handsome than she had expected. He had a mischievous look in his green eyes.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Welcome to Asgard." Odin said, putting his hands on Zeus' shoulders and beaming.

"Thank you, Odin. I look forward to joining our two great families."

"So do I, old friend. I think this will indeed be a brilliant thing for us." Zeus said with a smile on his face.

Odin moved to her.

"Kyra. My soon to be daughter-in-law. I welcome you to Asgard. I hope it lives up to your expectations!"

Kyra drew herself up, remembering her upbringing.

"Greetings, All-Father. I must compliment you on your beautiful city. I look forward to joining your family and living here."

"Well my dear, from all I've heard about you, I believe you would be a wonderful addition to our family. I can, unfortunately, only affirm one of those rumors. You are truly as beautiful as they have claimed. Your eyes really are the color of the ocean."

"Father, desist this, or I will think you want her for yourself." Loki grinned at his father. He reached her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Greetings, my beautiful betrothed. I must admit, I agree with my father. Your loveliness is truly unsurpassable."

She blushed. _Blushed. _She hadn't blushed since she was 13 years old and Skotos had told her that one of his friends was in love with her. Well, at least one thing was certain. His nickname Silvertongue was certainly a well deserved one.

"Thank you, Loki. I look forward to our marriage."

He smirked and his eyes flitted from her feet to her face. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. She was surprised to realize that she wasn't offended or very opposed to the idea.

"So do I, my dear."

She smiled at him and moved on to his mother. The greetings continued for a few minutes, until Odin ordered a few servants to show them to their rooms. He informed them that the welcoming banquet would take place this evening, after sundown. The servants showed them to their rooms. Kyra had to admit that she was impressed. The room was no less extravagant then her own in her father's palace. She wondered what her room with Loki would look like. She actually wondered about a lot of things concerning him. If they were really destined for each other, would he share her hobbies? Would he also love books as much as she did? Would he understand the pull she felt to the sea?

"Well, cousin, it definitely seems that you will be treated well here. You will want for nothing."

She turned and looked at her cousin.

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it."

"Cousin, you don't have to play games with me. I know you were opposed to this match."

"Oh, Skotos. When my father first told me of the arrangement, I really, _really _didn't want to go through with it. I went to Zeus to convince him to cancel it. He explained everything to me. Apparently, Loki and I are destined for each other according to the Fates. He said that this union would show the other realms that peace between our families could show the realms that if peace is possible between us, it really is possible with them. Seeing as this really will bring peace to the realms, I agreed to it."

"But Kyra, you've never wished to be married. You told me this when you were fourteen years old."

"I know, Skotos. But you know me. If I have an opportunity to bring peace to the realms, I will take it. Even it means sacrificing my dreams."

"I'm a good judge of character, cousin. I doubt that he would mistreat you. Are you really alright? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm alright, cousin." She smiled, to reassure him that she was ok with this.

"But if you don't mind, Skotos, I have to get ready for the banquet. It does, after all, start in an hour."


End file.
